The Missing 7 Years
by punksmb
Summary: This takes place right after The Final Break. What was Michael doing for those 7 years, and what was Sara doing those 7 years as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after The Final Break. What was Michael doing for those 7 years, and what was Sara doing those 7 years as well as well.**

 **This is my first time publishing** **something so it might take me awhile to get all the kinks worked out. But I really hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

In the prison Michael looks to Sara "the battery wasn't generating enough power. We have to blow the system for the whole building." "Ok…. what do you want to try?" Says Sara Michael walks over to a power box "This is the main fuse, if I yank that, everything will go dark for a second. I reconnect these two cables…. If I reconnect these two cables, there'll be a lot of noise, every light bulb in this place is going to blow. As soon as that happens, you need to open that hatch. And I want you to start running" said Michael. "Okay. what about you?" says Sara looking back up into Michaels eyes. "Michael?" said Sara Michael looks down then back to Sara and walks over to her "Sara" say Michael touching her face then putting his hands on her arms looking her in the eyes "Someone has to stay here, and someone has to open the hatch. And that someone's gotta to be you." Says Michael "Okay... So I'll leave it open for you." Says Sara. Michael touches her face again "You don't understand…. This is the only way." Sara and Michael can both here the guards pulling on the door it wont be long and they will get it open. Sara looking at Michael "I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me." Says Sara searching Michaels eyes. Michael smiles "But I am coming with you." Says Michael putting his hands on her stomach. "I LOVE YOU" says Sara. "GOD I LOVE YOU TOO" says Michael. Then kisses Sara passionately she kisses him back just as passionately they both know this is there last kiss. Michael moves back "Go! Go Sara Go" says Michael. Sara starts walking back words then turns holding her stomach walking down the hall. Michael watches her walk away taking every last moment breathing deep, as Sara disperse down the hall Michael looks down then turns and pules the fuse out then the wires. Sara has reached the door and is waiting. Michael takes the two wires and starts to connect them. Sara is looking down when every light bulb blows and sparks fly every where causing her to jump she pulls the door opens she turns and looks back down the hall way she is looking for Michael she hesitates for a minute, then as she starts to cry she starts to run down the the hallway, leaving her husband, the farther of her child, her soul mate.

Michael looked at the wires then back up the way Sara had gone she could not see this Poseidon told Michael to pull the wires out and to start putting them together but not to let them to touch at all. As soon as the lights blow Michael dropped the wires Poseidon had blown the main power to cause the explosion. Michael unzipped his bag and pulled out a pill Poseidon had given him it would put him to sleep so deep that he would appear dead. Michael looked at the pill took a deep breath and slowed it. Michael looked down to the floor thinking to himself _she safe, there safe._ Images passed thought Michaels head, _Lincoln when they were kids playing together, then Lincoln telling him that their mom had died, then a couple days' latter telling him to just have a little faith, moving from foster home to foster home but all ways having Lincoln to look out for him to keep him safe finding the paper crane in the mornings Lincolns way of telling him he was watching over him no matter what, Lincoln becoming a farther, Lincoln finely free. Then L.J flashed thought growing up a little angary sometimes but always looking up to Michael. Seeing L.J for the first time after the escape then seeing him in Panama hugging him he was finely safe and free. Then Sara came flashing Michael smiled he had saved the best for last as he fell to the floor. It was Sara looking at him for the first time in Fox River, there first kiss, when he saw her at the train station, when he saw her after thinking she was dead for over a mouth her touch her kiss's her smile everything about her. And then flashes of what could have been seeing Sara get bigger and bigger caring their child holding their child and watching them grow up and growing old with Sara. Michael open his eyes one last time yes he had made the right choice Sara and his child were safe,_ Michael whispered "I love you" then he passed out.

Michael's eyes started opening, he was looking up at the ceiling. Thinking to himself _it was a dream it was just a dream,_ Michael took a deep breath "Hay there he is" said a male's voice. Michael jump a little and looked over to see Poseidon siting in a chair. Michael closed his eyes bring his hand up rubbing the bridge of his nose. _It was not a dream he had died at least that is what his family was going to think, its ok Sara is safe they are all safe._ Michael put his hand down and sat up this made him dizzy, he put his head in his hands setting up and propping his elbows on his legs. "Hold on take your time that drug takes a wile to get out of your system" said Poseidon. "Sara…. Sara is she safe?" asked Michael Poseidon looked down at Michael smiling a little. "Yeah your friends and brother got her on a boat to Costa Rica" said Poseidon looking at his watch "they should be arriving there any time now". Michael took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well as soon as your back to your self we can get started" said Poseidon walking over to the door "rest up. You're in a hotel room in New York I'll be back tomorrow morning and will talk...Oh and Michael" said Poseidon waiting on Michael to look up. Michael could feel Poseidon looking at him and waiting on him Michael put his hands down and looked up at Poseidon. "If you try to contact Sara or Lincoln or anyone else I will put you and all of theme in prison, that is a promise and your child will grow up on orphan" Said Poseidon. Michael look at Poseidon as he walks out, when the door closed Michael let out his breath. Looking around this was a nice hotel, Michael got up and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror think to himself _how am I going to get out of this one how am I going to keep them all safe what am I going to do?_ Michael splashed water on his face and then walked around the room looking out the wind. Michael closed his eyes and put his forehead on the window. _Sara thought he was dead did he make the right choice he could have ran with her and maybe if it was just her and him he would have ran with her but they were going to be parents and he had to think about there child._ Michael made a deal with himself this night _he would let himself fall in to disperse he would think of all the things he was going to miss all the mild stones Sara was going to have to do by herself and after tonight he was going to start working on a way to get back to them no matter what it took and no matter how long it took he would find a way._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara was asleep on the bed she had cried herself to sleep Lincoln leaned against the door frame looking down at her think to himself _what our we going to do yes Michael had set everything up for them they had enough money to live off in Costa Rica. but how were they supposed to go on without him._ Lincoln looked down to the floor and moved back out to the main room he picked up the paper the one that said that Michaels brain tumor was back and was inoperable he only had a few mounts to live. _So even if he had been there with them he would most likely not have made it to see the birth of his child._ Lincoln put the paper back down and walked out on to the deck _after everything they had been through why did it have to end like this why Michael._ Lincoln looked out at the ocean and wiped his face, he stood there for what seamed like forever just looking out into nothing. Then Lincoln hear Sara scream a blood curdling scream it made Lincoln jump and run to the back of the boat in to the room. Sara was thrashing around in the bed still asleep "MICHAEL NO MICHAEL NO" Yelled Sara. Lincoln walked over the her, he had herd Sara have nightmares before in the warehouse but Michael had all ways been there to help her. Lincoln was a little lot as to what to do then he remembered the times he had sat with Michael after he had a nightmare. Lincoln walked over and sat on the bed then started to shake Sara a little "Sara….Sara wake up; Sara wake up your dreaming." Said Lincoln. Sara jolted awake frightened she looked around at were she was. Lincoln took a deep breath "Sara your safe your ok" said Lincoln. Sara looked at Lincoln and then started to cry. Lincoln pulled her into a hug she cried harder "Why Lincoln" said Sara. "Shhh Sara its ok" said Lincoln. "Why did we come this far just to lose him I don't understand I all ready miss him so much…he's going to miss so much." Said Sara thought the tears. Lincoln just held on to her and let her cry, Michael told him once that she sometimes just need to be held and then she would fall back to sleep. Lincoln rub her back "I got you shh its going to be ok" said Lincoln as he shut his eyes and thought to himself _I could not save Michael but I will keep Sara safe and Michael's child safe I will be there to help Sara just like Michael had asked him to do in the video"_ Sara cried and cried until she finally cried herself to sleep. Lincoln shifted Sara so she was laying down she was still restless and keep moving around in her bed. Lincoln watched her, she stayed on the right ride but keep reaching for the left side, Sara did this over and over then it dawned on Lincoln Sara was reaching for Michael. He slept on the left she slept on the right, her subconscious was reaching for Michael as well. Lincoln took a deep breath this was going to be really tough on her especially with her being pregnant. Lincoln moved to the chair and fell asleep watching over Michael's wife and unborn child.

Sara opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling thinking to herself _It was a dream; it was a dream._ She looked over to her left the bed was empty her heart sunk Michael was gone, Sara closed her eyes _why, why, why._ Sara took a deep breath and opened her eyes she setup and looked over to her right there was Lincoln a sleep in the chair. Sara remembered him coming in last night when she was having a nightmare, she smiled Lincoln Burrows her brother-in-law and strong and intimating man but with his family he was kind and soft and let his guard down. Sara got up and walk out on to the deck and looked out to the ocean the sun was just coming up. Sara closed her eyes and put her hand on the stomach _Michael promised he was coming with her, pleas let everything be ok please let the baby be ok,_ Sara opened her eyes. She was just looking out not really think about anything when she her Lincoln come out, "You ok" asked Lincoln? Sara put her head down then turned to look a him "I don't think I will every be ok. I don't know what is going to happen I don't know what to do. Michael was the one with all the plans" said Sara. Lincoln walked over to her and hug her. "We will figure it out together" said Lincoln pulling away and looking Sara in the eyes "Michael's last request was for me to look out for you and the baby so I am her for you always I am going to help out in every way I can." Said Lincoln. Sara smiled up at him "and apparently I need to look out for you too" Said Sara. Lincoln smiled back at her. "How about some breakfast? What would you like? Michael stocked the boat so I'm beating there is every food you like on the boat" said Lincoln. Sara laughed a little _Yes Michael would had stocked the boat well for her always thinking of others first._ "How about you surprise me" said Sara. Lincoln let her go and walked back into the the main room Sara followed him in. "So Costa Rica why there" asked Sara?

"Sofia has family there and is going to meat us there as well, we talked before we came to get you" said Lincoln "are we putting her in danger Lincoln" asked Sara? "No the Company is gone, the General is in prison and the police aren't going to come looking for you in Costa Rica Sara we are safe" said Lincoln Sara looked at him "How many times have we thought we were safe I just don't want to put Sofia in danger as well" said Sara. "We aren't, and besides Sofia wants to help and L.J will be there too he was with her when I called and set everything up" said Lincoln. Sara looked down "dose L.J know about Michael" asked Sara? Lincoln walked over to Sara put hid hand under her chin making he look at him "It is not your fault Michael made his choice to save you that dose not put the blame on you ok" said Lincoln Sara shook her head her eyes tearing up "and no L.J dose not know I want to tell him in person, we should be there by lunch" said Lincoln.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone** **thanks for reading. Also thank you for the review thisisfromawhileago I tried to add more spacing and some smaller paragraphs hope it helps. Enjoy please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3

Michael was seating in the chair thinking about Sara and Lincoln, when there was a knock at the door Michael looked out the window then back to the door he got up and walked slowly over to the door looking through the pep hole. There was a man in a waiter uniform, "Yes can I help you" asked Michael through the door? "Room severs" said the man. "I didn't order anything" said Michael. "The man that left placed the order said to bring it up to you" said the man. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened the door. The man brought in the food and then left.

Michael shut the door and walked around the cart back then back to the chair looking out the window. He was not hungry and he just wanted to spend this night thinking about Sara and the life they would have had, a tear rolled down Michaels face it would have been, great their life's would have been great not perfect no ones was, but it would haven been theirs.

Night came and Michael did not move he had fallen asleep a couple of times. When he finely moved to the bed he laid down on the left side and looked over to the right side before he know it he was asleep and was dreaming. The dream was about Sara and _she was there looking at him "Sara I'm so sorry I wish I could get out of this without any one getting hurt Sara…."_ _Michael said. " .sh its ok you'll think of something you will find a way back to us I know you will… Now there is no time to waste I love you so much?" said Sara. Michael leaned over and kissed Sara "I love you, God I love you so much." Said Michael looking into Sara's eyes for the rest of the dream._

When Michael awoke he was still facing Sara's side of the bed he was sore form not moving all night he got up to take a shower. _Poseidon should be coming for me soon_ Thought Michael as he went into the bathroom. And to Michaels surprise when he stepped out of the bathroom after a hot shower and with fresh clothes on. There sat Poseidon looking up at Michael and eating. "Michael glad your felling better, I see you were not hungry last night but breakfast is here have a set and let's eat and discuss what you will being doing for us." Said Poseidon.

Michael looked on at this man who had stolen his life with hatred but kept his mouth shut he know that he was going to have to play nice in order to make a plan to get back to Sara. Michael walked over trying to softened his face and sat down across from Poseidon. Michael looked at the food it still did not look good but, he need to eat so that's what he did.

"Ok let's get started so we have an agent that is in a Thailand prison that we need you to break out of." said Poseidon. Michael put his fork down in shock, thinking to him self _"So I have to go back to prison of course what else would they need him for he had already proven he could break out of any were. Fox River he was the first one to break out and then he was able to stay on the run and escape the country. Then there was Sona again he was the first one to ever successfully break out and slip away. Then the FBI used him to help bring down the company in exchange he would stay out of Prison. He was able to stay out of the hands of the company as well. Then he broke Sara out and got her out of the country. So it made since that this is why he was here he was going to break out of many more prisons._ Michael shook his head the one place he never wanted to go again.

Poseidon looked at Michael "We can get you anything you need to be able to plane the escape and I mean anything. It won't be like all the other times you will have help" said Poseidon. Michael took a deep breath and jumped right in. "Fine I will need to see the blue prints of the Prison and where exactly is this Prison in Thailand" asked Michael? Poseidon smiled "Glad to see you are ready to work. The Prison is located in Nonthaburi Province a big city which makes an escape that much harder. Its not hidden away, its right there in the middle of the city" said Poseidon.

Michael looked down thinking to himself _Ok so a big city I wonder what is the guard's response time and what is the police response time._ Michael looked back up at Poseidon "If you get me the blue prints and the response times of the guard's and the police. I can start working on a plan to get your agent out, what's his name?" said Michael. Poseidon had started eating again, he held up one finger finishing his bit of food "Sorry his name is Jared Weiss and he is a deep cover CIA Agent, he was arrested 9 months ago. His cover is a gun smuggler he was trying to bring in the buyer when he was arrested" Said Poseidon. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a laptop handing it over to Michael. "These are the blue prints you'll need" said Poseidon. Michael reached for the laptop as Poseidon put the laptop into Michaels hands he stopped and held on to it. "And just so you know I will be monitoring this computer so don't get any ideas" said Poseidon. Michael just looked at Poseidon and took the computer.

Getting up Michael moved over to the desk opening the computer the blue prints were the first thing to come up. Michael thinking to himself _hopefully I can do this without a new set of tattoos, ok 4 to a cell._ "Hay is there anyway to make sure I share a cell with Jared" asked Michael? Looking over his shoulder at Poseidon. "I could try to pay off some guard's but this is not an American prison Michael they don't follow the normal rules they don't have to" said Poseidon.

Michael smiled at Poseidon "Sona wasn't a normal prison. There were no guards and the prisoners ran everything and I survived that" said Michael. Poseidon smiled back at Michael "fine I'll see what I can do" said Poseidon standing up "Make your plane and let me know when your ready, but Michael we want Jared out soon so make a plan fast" said Poseidon as he walked out the door.

Michael let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. _It was going to be a long day._ Michael started working looking over the blue prints and making notes, to his plan to break out of another prison.

It was evening time Michael had been working all day. There was nothing else to do and he need the distraction other wise his mind would wonder to Sara. Thinking _Did he make the right choice what if something still happens to her, he wasn't there to protect her to help her,_ Michael would start to panic then he would remind himself _no Sara will be fine Lincoln is with her and he will keep her safe._ There was a knock on the door then Poseidon walked in "Hi Michael how's it going" asked Poseidon? "Fine I thing I have a lot of it worked out… how did it go getting me in the same cell as Jared" asked Michael? Poseidon looked over the the table there was still the breakfast plats set up from this morning "Michael did you stop to eat at all today" asked Poseidon?

Michael looked over to the table with the food then back to Poseidon "your getting ready to sending me off to a foreign prison and your worried about if I have eaten today really" said Michael. Poseidon looked up at Michael "Michael your health is important to me yes I may be sending you off to parts unknown but I still want you healthy when I send you off" Said Poseidon.

Michael laughed a little "whatever… were you able to to get me in the same cell or not" asked Michael? Poseidon didn't answer he just walked over and picked up the phone "Hi yes this is room 901 I would like to have room service brought up…yeah just the special whatever it is…. ok thank you" said Poseidon hanging up the phone and looking back to Michael. "yes I think I will be able to pay someone off to get you in the same cell as Jared" said Poseidon.

There was a knock at the door Michael looked at Poseidon it was too soon for the food Poseidon had just ordered it. Poseidon walked over to the door "Ah James thanks for joining us come on in" said Poseidon. "Michael this is James. James this is Michael" said Poseidon. James put his hand out to Michael "Nice to meet you I here will be working together on getting Jared out" said James. Michael looked form James to Poseidon "What" said Michael? James dropped his hand and looked at Poseidon.

Poseidon turned to Michael "I think some help would be nice to have we don't really know the condition of Jared. He may not trust you Michael, Jared and James worked together a few years ago. So you would not have to waste time convincing him to trust you" said Poseidon. Michael closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead then looked up "I've spent all day making planes for 2 people escaping not for 3 people" said Michael.

"Michael come on at Fox River you only plan for 3 maybe 4 people to escape and in the end 8 prisoners got out. I think you can adjust your plane for 3 people and I'm not asking you to I'm telling you to make it work for 3 people" said Poseidon.

Michael looked over to the table were all his notes "Fine I'll think of a way for 3 people" said Michael. Poseidon smiled and said "Good now I found out that the prison is overcrowded" … "you think its in a foreign country" said Michael. James looked at Michael in shocked. Michael thought to himself _ok so James works for Poseidon he's here on his on free will James wants to impress Poseidon, good to know I can't trust him._ Poseidon didn't even flinch at Michaels little outburst but just keep on talking "yeah well the prisons out number the guards and we don't know the police response time no one has ever made it that far for the police to respond" said Poseidon.

"That works for us to that means that they have never had to worrier about it, and wont have the staff in place to cover all the exists, and the guards will be even less at night" said Michael. "I don't know about that what is they do drills and just don't advertise it or what if more guards are there waiting for someone to try something" said James. Michael was annoyed all ready _James was going to be a problem he was going to second guess everything, because he wanted Poseidon approval._ "Look James this isn't my first prison break I know what I'm talking about" said Michael. "I just want to be sure we have all the info this is prison anything could happen" said James. _Oh God_ thought Michael _he is a new guy and has no clue what he is doing._ "Have you ever been to prison" asked Michael? "I was trained I know how to handle myself if I'm captured" said James. "that's not what I asked! I asked if you had ever been to prison? Where no one is coming for you, no one is going to help you, and no one in there really cares who you are or if you innocent or guilty. Its all about what you can do for them, and if you are useful to them or not. Prison is a place if something can go wrong it will go wrong" said Michael.

James looked at Michael "but you have a plan for everything that's why you're here you're the guy that has plans on top of plans on top of plans, isn't that right" said James. "Yes I do have many plans but you can't plan for people human nature is always unpredictable case in point you're here" said Michael. James took a step toward Michael. Michael's hand balled up into a fist, being in prison and on the run had taught him to be ready for anything.

Poseidon stepped in between them "Ok calm down! Michael James is just trying to help he's going to be in prison with you he's just making sure everything is covered, and James Michael dose know what he is talking about he has talent for beating the odds and breaking out. So you two are going to have to find a way to get along and make this work" said Poseidon.

There was a knock on the door Poseidon walked over and opened the door a waiter brought in a cart of food and took the old food out. "Now why don't we just start fresh in the morning Michael you eat and get some sleep. James why don't you go back to your room and do the same" said Poseidon. "Yes Sir" said James and walked out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow with your new identity and your rap sheet to get you arrested. Be sure you do eat something I have a felling that Thailand doesn't have the best food for its prisoners" said Poseidon

Poseidon left and Michael sat down he was hungry so he ate and then went to bed it was a really long day and Michael had a felling it would not be that last. Michael fell asleep thinking of Sara and his child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone thank you for reading. Just a quick note most of my Chapters will switch form what Michael is doing and were he is. Then the next chapter will go to what Sara is doing and were she is.**

 **This chapter is about Sara I know that Sara and Lincoln are now in Costa Rica and technically everyone is speaking Spanish, but I didn't want things to get lost by going back and forth, from Spanish to English. I felt that it would slow the story down so everything is in English there may be parts where I use a little Spanish but just for words like Hello or Goodbye. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for reading.**

Chapter 4

Lincoln steered the boat to the dock, Sofia and L.J were waiting for them. Lincoln was happy to see them both, but he was also sad _I'm was going to have to tell L.J about Michael. Sooner rather then latter his going to know something is up as soon as Michael doesn't get off the boat._ Lincoln thought to himself.

Sara held her breath L.J was there _Oh God what am I going to tell him…How is he going to take this what if he blames me. I blame me how could I have left Michael I should have stayed with him._ Sara lowered her head as the boat came to a stop she grabbed the rope and tossed it to L.J.

L.J caught the rope and tied it off. Looking up to see his dad come out on to the deck "Hay dad" said L.J as his dad jumped off the boat and hugged him. "Hi buddy" said Lincoln. "How's it going" asked Lincoln? Letting his son go, then turned to help Sara off the boat. "Good and great now that you are all here. Congrats Aunt Sara" said L.J smiling at Sara then grabbing her for a hug. Sara held on to him _his world is about to crash again_ Sara thought to herself.

"Hay what's up Aunt Sara your shaking" said L.J. pulling away from Sara to look her in the eyes she was crying. "hay it's ok your safe now" said L.J. "I know" said Sara as Lincoln put his arm around her she leaned her head on Lincoln. "What is going on? what's wrong? where's Uncle Mike?" asked L.J? Sara moved over to stand by Sofia.

Lincoln put his hands on L.J shoulders "L.J your Uncle Mike didn't make it" said Lincoln. L.J started shaking his head "No, that can't be dad Uncle Mike always finds a way" said L.J as his eyes started tearing up. Lincoln shook his head "I'm sorry buddy not this time. What Uncle Mike did saved Sara and even if he didn't do what he did the brain tumor was back he would not have had much time left" said Lincoln. L.J bowed his head and started to cry, Lincoln pulled him into a hug. Sara walked back over to L.J and put her hand on his back. Sofia came over to Lincoln and did the same to him. They stayed like that for a while, all of them crying softly.

After a few minutes L.J pulled away from Lincoln and turned to Sara giving her a hug "Aunt Sara I'm so sorry" Said L.J. Sara started to cry more "No L.J I'm sorry I should not have left him I should have helped him find another way, we both should have made it out, I should have…" said Sara. "Stop its not your fault. You know as much as I do that Uncle Mike would have tried everything he could think of, and he would not have let you stay with him. He wanted you and the baby out of there and safe." Said L.J.

Sara smiled at L.J. "I know" said Sara. "Hay how about we get the bags off the boat then get out of here" said Lincoln stepping back on the boat. L.J followed his dad on to the boat to help. 5 minutes later there were all loaded in the car. Sofia was driving "My family is excited to meet you both, they all ready love L.J" said Sofia looking over to L.J.

"Yeah they also love to cook, I am never hungry and they never seam to run out of food to cook" said L.J laughing a little. "There just excited to have new people around" said Sofia.

Sara smiled she was looking out the window thinking _God its so beautiful here, it will be a great place to raise a child to watch them grow up._ Tears started falling down her cheek. Sara whipped them away quickly before anyone noticed but she wasn't fast enough Lincoln grabbed her hand and held on giving her a light squeeze to let her know he was there and she was not alone.

"Where hear this is my cousin's house we can stay here for as long as we need to" Said Sofia. Before they even got out of the car Sofia's cousin came out of the house greeting them. "Hello, welcome come on in I have lunch ready" said Sofia cousin. Sara smiled "Hello" said Sara. As the woman grabbed her hand and lead her in the house.

"My cousin is happy to have some company, Mia lives by herself and enjoys having people over" said Sofia moving over to Lincoln and putting her arm's around him. "Are you ok Lincoln" asked Sofia? Lincoln hug her back "I don't know Michael is my little brother I never thought I would not have him in my life. I mean there were times when we weren't close but we still keep tabs on each other. I just can't believe he's gone it doesn't seam really. I keep waiting for him to call me up and say it was part of the plan and he'll be here soon. That's crazy isn't" said Lincoln. Sofia looked up at Lincoln "I don't think it's crazy he was your brother you love him and you always will it will take time. It will never be ok that Michael is gone but it will get better. And just think 9 months form now Michael's son or daughter will be here and that will help" said Sofia. Lincoln kissed Sofia "thank you" said Lincoln. Sofia released Lincoln who did the same thing he took her hand into his own as they walked into the house.

Sara was seating in a chair after they had eaten. Mia Sofia's cousin had made a great lunch and now Sara was getting a little tired "Mia is there some were I can lay down for a bit I'm a little tired" said Sara "Oh yes, L.J show Sara to her room" said Mia. L.J smiled over to Mia "sure thing its this way Aunt Sara" Said L.J. Sara got up and was following L.J down the hall.

"Hay L.J" said Sara. L.J stopped and turned to face her. "When did you start calling me Aunt Sara" asked Sara. L.J looked down at the floor "Well you did marry Uncle Mike so I thought I could start calling you my Aunt…if you don't want me to I wont" said L.J looking a little hurt. "No that's not it. I love that you are calling me your Aunt I just want to make sure that you want to, and not because you fell like you have to" said Sara putting her hand on L.J shoulder. L.J looked back up to Sara "I want to. You are my Aunt and I know how much you mean to Uncle Mike and I know he would have loved it too. I don't know if you relies how happy you made him." Said L.J. Sara smiled thinking to herself _this young boy who she had protected in Panama, who had lost so much in his young life, was still welling and able to let people in. she was part of his family and he was her nephew they were family._ Sara pulled L.J into a hug she had started crying again. "It will be ok Aunt Sara" said L.J hugging her back "Come on you need to lay down for a little bit… this is your room" said L.J open the door. Sara walked in and sat on the bed. "We are all here if you need anything, ok" said L.J "Thank you" said Sara. L.J walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Sara laid down as tears began to fall. She put her hand on her stomach holding her only piece of Michael she had left. Talking to herself "please let everything be ok…. please let this pregnancy go smoothly…. please" cried Sara as she fell asleep.

Lincoln heard Sara but stayed outside the door thinking to himself _she needs to just cry she will be ok, God please let her be ok._ Lincoln hear foot steps behind him and turned around really quick ready for anything. "Whoa its just me dad" said L.J putting his hands up. "Sorry buddy, old habits" said Lincoln smiling a little. "She ok" asked L.J pointing to Sara's room. "Right now no, but I hope she can be soon she going to be a mother soon, and Michael would not want her to stay in this grief. He wants her to be happy and free" said Lincoln.

L.J nodded his head as they moved back out to the living room and sat down. They didn't talk for a long while then L.J said "She will be ok dad". Causing Lincoln to look over at him "Aunt Sara is strong; I've never told you this but back in Panama before they separated us. She was always talking to me trying to keep me calm we talked about all kinds of things about me then about her then about Uncle Mike and you. And when we would hear someone at the door she all ways put me behind her. Then when Gretchen did separate us Aunt Sara smiled at me and told me everything was going to be ok and that I would be back with you soon. She gave me a hug. Then walked over to Gretchen and said if any things happens to him you will be the first one I come for and I believe she would have" Said L.J.

Lincoln had mixed emotions on hearing this, on one hand he was grateful that Sara protected L.J but, on the other hand he was sad that either one of them had to go through it. "I never knew that… you don't talk about that time in Panama very much" said Lincoln.

"I don't really like to it was a hard time like I said I didn't see what all they did to Aunt Sara but I heard it" said L.J. Lincoln got up and walked over to hug his son. L.J fell into Lincoln and started to cry letting everything out "I can't believe Uncle Mike is gone. I can't believe he's not hear" said L.J. "I know buddy I know. I got you" said Lincoln. L.J held on to his dad and cried. Lincoln cried as well. He cried for his brother, for his son, for his sister-in-law, for his niece or nephew, and for himself. Losing Michael was a lot for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael got out of bed thinking to himself _God this is going to be heard then I thought. How am I going to do this without my family?_ Michael looked at the phone for a long time then picked it up and dialed Sofia number. As he took a deep breath the phone was ringing and then Michael heard Sofia "Hola, Hola, Hello". Michael hung up the phone and looked up thinking _that was stupid so stupid, what was I thinking, I don't have a plan yet I could have just put them in danger...I need to focus. I need to get this job done and make a plan to get home to them, and finely be free._

Michael got up and got ready for the day. The morning went by and Michael waited for Poseidon and and James to show up for breakfast but they never did.

Michael ordered food and then worked on the plan some more. Thinking to himself _if we are all in the same cell that will limited the number of people we have to trust knowing about the escape._ Michael opened the computer looking at the notes that Poseidon had put on there.

· The prison is in the middle of the Nonthaburi Province, A major city in Thailand.

· There are 4 prisoners to a cell

· The prison is overcrowded

Michael looked back over blueprints, _James cell is facing the back part of the prison, and our window is not in view of a tower. This could work now I just have to find something to get the bars off with…._

Michael was taking a drink coffee when Poseidon walked in. "Good Afternoon Michael how did you sleep" asked Poseidon? Michael looked up "Fine, I thought you where going to be here this morning" asked Michael? "Just wanted to give you time may be sleep in a little, take some time before you are back in a prison" said Poseidon. Michael looked out the window closing his eyes.

Poseidon walked over to Michael and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael shook his hand off and walk away from him. "Listen Michael I know that the way you came to work for me was not ideal, but we are partners now. What we are doing is going to help a lot of people. It is changing the world" said Poseidon.

Michael turned to Poseidon "I only work for you to protect my family. To keep them safe and out of prison. That is the only reason I am here. Do you understand me" said Michael?

Poseidon smiled and walked over to the computer and started typing. Then moved to the side so Michael could see what was on the screen. "This footage was shot yesterday, just shortly after they arrived" said Poseidon

Michael looked at the computer and his heart stopped. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he walked over and sat down. There was Sara hugging L.J and, then Lincoln was talking to L.J. Michael could see L.J started to cry then they were all crying. Michael touched the screen _They just told L.J about me. God they all look so sad and scared I did that to them, No_ _Poseidon did that to them._ "Please don't do this, please leave them alone" said Michael

Poseidon looked down "Michael this isn't a threat. You all ready know what I will do to them. This is just a show of good faith you could say. I'm letting you see them I can show you your family whenever you like. But you cannot contact them ever. so no more phone calls. Do you understand" Said Poseidon.

Michael could not breath Poseidon had people watching his family keeping tabs on them. "Yes I understand…You said they would be free, that you would leave them alone. Why are there people watching them" asked Michael?

"No one is there watching them its a drone and its so height in the air they don't even know its there. There safe as long as you do you job they will continue to stay safe ok" said Poseidon.

Michael watched as his family unpacked the boat. Then Lincoln put his arm around Sara and the walked to the car. _Good_ thought Michael _he is watching out for her, for them._ Michael smiled at the screen _Lincoln will help Sara and Sara will help him, they'll be ok with time._ Michael touched the screen as his family climbed into the jeep and drove off, his eyes tearing up as the video went black.

"Now how's the plan going" Asked Poseidon?

Michael wiped his eyes and stood up he had to get back to work. "good I think I have everything worked out, it should only take a few weeks to get Jared out. That's also allowing for some things to go wrong" Said Michael. "Good I'll get James over here and we can get started" Said Poseidon pulling out his cell phone.

James knocked on the door Michael got up and let him in. James nodded his head to Michael as he walked over to Poseidon "Good afternoon sir how are you" asked James?

Michael rolled his eyes thinking to him self _this guy_ _he's going to get us killed in that prison. He's a people pleaser there going to eat him alive, he has no clue what he is getting himself into. But then again I didn't know the first time either._

"Good and you James" asked Poseidon? "I'm good thank you sir" said James. "all right let's get started" Said Poseidon. Pulling a file out of his bag and handing it over to Michael. "This is your new identity and your rap sheet to get you arrested and in prison" said Poseidon. Michael took the file, as Poseidon hands James one as well.

"Really Aroon Sawle is my new name" said Michael. "Yeah it's a Thailand name it will help you fit in more over there. Also there is a MP3 player in there with Thailand language on it, I suggest you start listening to it and learn some of it" said Poseidon.

"When do we leave Sir" asked James? "I have the jet ready to go for tonight." Said Poseidon. Michael looked up "Tonight? That's to soon, I need a week or two in Thailand. We can't just show and get arrested I have to set up are escape plane. I need to walk the streets to know were I'm going to make sure we have a path out." Said Michael.

Poseidon put a hand up "Michael I agree with you that's why I want you over there now. You can still fine tune your plans and see the city up close and live there for a week or so. Until your ready to be arrested" said Poseidon. Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what's the plan" asked James? Looking at Michael. Poseidon also looked over to Michael. "Well first James or what's your name for the prison" asked Michael? "I don't have a new name James is already an alias for me." Said James.

"Whatever…once we get there I can walk around and get a fell for the city and find are best way out. When we are in the prison we just need to lay low while we work on the bars to the window" Said Michael.

James dropped his hands down to his side and looked at Michael in shook. "What? that's your plan to take the bars off window…... I could have done that without you. How is getting the bars off the window going to get us out of the prison?" asked James.

Michael looked at James then back to Poseidon "did he get a copy of the blue prints?" asked Michel. Poseidon just shook his head yes.

Michael looked back over to James "Well James if you would have bothered to look at blue prints you would have seen that that Jared's cell window faces an outside wall. So once we get the bars off the window all we have to do is clime down, and then we are in the back part of the prison there is nothing back there. Next we just have to get over the fence, and we are outside the prison" said Michael.

Poseidon let out a little laugh then looked to James "I told you he knows what he is doing. I wouldn't have brought him on if he didn't. So how about you both get packed and I will be back at 5pm to take you to the air port." Said Poseidon. "Yes sir" said James.

"Oh and Michael I'm going to have someone droop off some luggage that has clothes and stuff in there for you" said Poseidon as he walked to the door. Michael shook his head.

Once Poseidon left James looked over to Michael "So you really think its going to be that easy to escape" asked James? Michael laughed a little and shook his head "No, I wish it was but its never that easy. I just make the plan and then like you said I make more plans on top of more plans on top of more plans. I expect things to go wrong because they all ways do." Said Michael.

James pointed his finger at Michael "you better be right because Jared is a friend, and a good man. He has a family waiting on him at home a I promised them I would get him home" said James. Then he turned to leave.

Michael laid down on the bed thinking to himself _in just a few hours I will be on my way to another country. And after a week or so I'll be in another prison…...why is this happening to me I just want a normal life with Sara and my child._

Michael took a deep breath and put on headphones fore the MP3 player and started listening to the Thai language. Before Michael know it he was asleep, the knock at the door is what woke Michael up the headphones were laying beside him. He got to the door there was a man with bags. "Hi I was told to drop this off to you" said the man putting the bags in Michaels hand then leaving.

Michael was packed and ready when there was another knock on the door this time it was James. "hay Poseidon is down stares. You ready" asked James? "yes" said Michael grabbing his bag and fallowing James.

The car ride to the air port was quite. Michael stared out the window praying _that everything went well and that I can get back soon. but this is a good opportunity I will be in another country and Poseidon can not monitor me while I'm there. Which is why I think James is going with me. I need to find time away form him in the prison, then may be I can get a message to Sara._ Michael closed his eyes and put his head on the glass of the window.

"Michael you ok" asked Poseidon? Michael looked up "yeah just thinking" said Michael. "All ways thinking more plans about the prison? Anything you want to share with the rest of the class" asked Poseidon? "Yes and No just going over everything" said Michael as the car came to a stop. Michael got out of the car and bored the jet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara woke up with a jolt and started screaming, and crying when Lincoln and L.J come running in the room. "Sara" said Lincoln as he walked over and held Sara. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Sara "It's ok it was a nightmare" said Lincoln. L.J walked to the other side of Sara and hug her to "I'm sorry I woke you guys up" said Sara thought the tears. "its ok Aunt Sara we were awake it all most noon" said L.J. After a few minuets Sara finally calmed down. Lincoln and L.J let her go "do you want to talk about it" asked Lincoln? Sara just shook her head no "It was just a dream" said Sara.

"Well you hungry? Mia and Sofia are cooking lunch" said L.J. Sara smiled at her nephew "yeah I am a little hungry" said Sara. "Good because there is a lot of food out there. Sofia told Mia that you are pregnant and Mia has not stopped cooking. She says pregnant woman want many different things at ones so she making a little of everything" said L.J smiling smiling at Sara.

"How about we give you some time and when your ready you come on out" said Lincoln. "Thanks Linc" said Sara. "Come on buddy" said Lincoln pulling on L.J arm. "bathroom is just across the hall" said L.J. "thank you L.J" said Sara.

After Lincoln and L.J left Sara put her head in her hands thinking about the dream _it wasn't a nightmare at first. It was a really good dream it was her and Michael walking on the beach talking about being parents. Holding hands and holding each other and laughing. The the dream turned into a nightmare when Sara looked over to Michael he faded away that's when in the dream she started to panic looking for him. Then the beach faded away and she was back in the prison and Michael put the two wires together and was electrocuted. Sara yelled at him to stop but he could not hear her._ That's when Sara woke up.

Sara shook her head trying to get that image out of her head. As the tears fell down. Sara was quitter this time she did not want to scare L.J or Lincoln. Once Sara got a hold of her self again she got up and got her stuff for the bathroom. After a shower Sara felt a little better she was dressed and ready to face the day.

Sara walked in to the kitchen "Is there anything I can help with" asked Sara? "No you just relax" said Mia "Yeah we are just finishing up were fine. How are you doing" asked Sofia? Sara Looked down then back up "it depends on when you ask me" said Sara. Sofia smiled at her and said "I understand".

Sara didn't say anything out loud _but she was sure that Sofia did not really understand, and it wasn't her fault how could she know No one really could. How was one supposed to live without a part of there soul. Michael was an extension of her soul and now he was gone. Sara was sure if it weren't for the fact she was pregnant. She would not have gotten out of bed she would not have been able to go on. But she knew she had to for her and Michaels baby. She had to keep him or her safe. That some were out there Michael would never forgive her if she did not take care of there child._ (as if the child could here Sara's thoughts, Sara felt a little flutter in her stomach) Sara smiled and put her hand on her belly. _I promise I will love you, protect you, and keep you safe always._ Thought Sara.

Lincoln and L.J walked in "No we don't the boat will be fine" said L.J "Hay Aunt Sara" said L.J walking over the her putting his arm around her in a side hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi L.J" said Sara putting her hand on his. L.J walked over to Mia and Sofia "when's the food going to be ready" asked L.J? "soon" said Mia turning to see L.J grabbed a piece of ham "Hay hay wait until its time" said Mia smacking L.J hand away. L.J smiled at Mia and Mia smiled back at him. "Go get the drinks and wait with you Aunt" said Mia.

Lincoln sat down by Sara and whispered "You ok". Sara looked over to him put her arm around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder "No, not really…but I have to be for the baby" said Sara. Lincoln turned and kissed the top of Sara head "I'm here for you, anything you need I'm right here. We all are" said Lincoln. Sara looked up at Lincoln and smiled "I know you are thanks Linc" said Sara.

After lunch Sara diced to go for a walk, after promising Lincoln and L.J that she would not go far. Sara walked around the house there wasn't much around. After a little walk Sara returned to the house. Lincoln was seating out on the porch swing. "Nice walk" asked Lincoln?

"Yeah just need some time to think" said Sara. Seating down next to Lincoln. "oh what about theirs a lot" said Lincoln. "about Michael, and the baby" said Sara "Yeah that's what I was thinking about to" said Lincoln. "Linc I want to put a head stone up for Michael… some were near a beach… Some were I can take our child and tell them about there farther… Who he was, …what he did for us… and how much he loved them… How much he loved all of us" said Sara as she started to cry.

Lincoln pulled Sara into a hug. "I sound crazy don't I" said Sara. "No, Sara not at all. I think it's a great idea. Some place for us to go when we're missing him" said Lincoln. Sara shook her head and held on to Lincoln and Lincoln held on to Sara. "I'll talk to Sofia and Mia about it find out what we need to do, ok" Said Lincoln. "Ok thanks Linc" said Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has taken awhile to get Michael to the Prison, but this chapter we will get us there by the end. All so I know that they are in Thailand but most everything will be in English I may put a couple of things in Thai. Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. this is kind of a long chapter.**

Chapter 7

Michael was listening to the MP3 player again when someone touched his shoulder causing Michael to jump and look up. "Hay its just me" said Poseidon. Michael thought to himself _and why dose that matter you're the dirt bag holding my family's freedom over me._

Poseidon took a set across from Michael and pulled out a computer. "Once we land I will not be staying in Thailand with you and James. I want you to do what you need to do, then get your self arrested and get Jared out" said Poseidon.

"That's the plan" said Michael. "Good…. Also I have something else for you" said Poseidon, turning the computer around for Michael to see. And just like before Michaels heart stopped. There was Sara waking and looking around. Michael thought _she looks so sad; all this stress can't be good for the baby or for her._ Then Sara walked back to the house there was Lincoln sitting on the porch swing Sara joined him. (Michael wished he could here what they were saying.) Then Lincoln hug Sara and Sara was crying. Tears formed in Michael's eyes he wiped them away. "Why do you keep showing me my family" asked Michael?

"So you can see that they are still alive and free, but also to remind you that you have to do your job for them to stay that way. And one day when I pull up a video to show you. You'll see that your family wont be crying they wont look so sad they will be happy they will have moved on" said Poseidon.

Michael looked over to Poseidon then back to the computer. Thinking to himself _yes they will be happy one day and may be even moving on. But they will never get over it. Sara was my soul mate and I was hers we will never get over that. I wish she would but I know she wont just like I wont. And Lincoln my big brother the person who all way took care of me he wont get over it and neither will I._

"I sent sent the video to your computer, and I will send one every now and then. I will also keep sending them while your in prison and you can see them when you get out" said Poseidon.

Michel just looked at Poseidon thinking _should I ask him not to. I don't want them watching my family at all but even if I don't get the pictures and videos that wont stop them they will never stop watching them. Just to make sure I hold up my end._

"Well we should be there soon" said Poseidon putting his computer away and leaving Michael to think.

Michael looked out the window and shut his eyes. _There safe, there safe Poseidon wont hurt them not as long as he has me they'll be ok._ Michael felt like he was trying to convince himself more then anything else.

Before Michael knew it they were landing. Michael walked out into the hot humid weather of Thailand. _It was time to get to work._

Poseidon, Michael, and James walked to the car. "Well this is were I leave you two. Good luck Michael email me you exit plan and I will have a plane ready and waiting for you all." Said Poseidon.

"Thank you sir, we will get Jared back home" said James.

Michael just put his bag in the trunk and got in the car. Poseidon watch as Michael got in. as the car pulled away Poseidon pulled out his cell "yeah I want to have eyes on Sara Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. They are in Costa Rica in a little town called Limón…you'll have it set up in a couple of hours….. that will work thank you." Said Poseidon hanging up his phone.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Michael watched the city go by looking at all the possibilities and what all he had to work with. "So" said James "What do you need me to do?" Michael looked at James, "Aren't you just here to make sure I don't take off or something" said Michael.

James smiled "well yes but I really do want to help. I was not lying when I said Jared is my friend he really is and I really want to get him out" said James.

Michael was a little confused looking at James. there was something different about him he seamed calmer and more at ease the heard face had fade away. Michael thought to himself _Poseidon not here I have never seen James when Poseidon was not around and no chance of him coming around He was on his way back home. Wonder if Poseidon has something on him after all._

"Well right now its just walking the city around the prison seeing were all the roads lead form the prison" Said Michael.

"Ok just let me know how I can help" said James. The car pulled up the the apartment they were renting out. After Michael and James dropped their things off. They went for that walk.

Michael was thinking to himself _I wish I could find a way to get Sara just a little massage just something to let here know that everything was going to be ok._

"Hay is this the right way" asked James? Michael looked to what James was talking about. And there it was the sing that said the prison was to the left of them. "Yeah that's what we were looking for" said Michael. He didn't tell Poseidon or James, _but he pretty much already knew which road was the safest to take he just want some time to walk it and may be staling a little bit he really did not want to go back to prison. And once James gets in there anything can go wrong James was in for a rude awaking inside the prison wall._

The Next couple of days Michael and James got everything set up. They had walked the city 2 or 3 times a day. Michael wanted to make sure James knew the streets just as well as he did, in case something went wrong.

They also got their cover set up as gun byers. James had set up a fake meeting with some arms dealer and made sure that the police were aware of the date and time.

Michael grabbed the Laptop and opened it up he need to email Poseidon to let him know that in one week they should be arrested and in the prison with Jared. Michael pulled up the email and there was something in is inbox.

Michael clicked on it and held his breath there was Sara walking on the beach, then her seating on the beach crying. _God this is killing her and me I have to find a way to let her know I'm alive, I have to._ Then the video went to Lincoln setting bye his self on the beach he had been crying. Then Lincoln and Sara and L.J seating on a porch Sara in between them they were talking Sara was smiling. _But Michael could tell, this was not Sara's really smile it did not touch her eyes._ Michael started crying. The there was L.J seating on the porch swing crying then Sara came out of the house and set down and hug him. Then the screen went dark. _At least I know they don't have eyes in the house all the videos are of them outside. Thank God for that._

Michael sat there for a long time looking at the black screen. Then he took a deep and got up and went to bed. Laying in bed Michael thought _how can I get a message to Sara? Like I figured James never leaves me alone long enough to try anything…...but in the prison there are many opportunities, times when we will not be in the same cell. And there is also solitaire I could get tossed in there and get a letter to Sara._

The week went bye quickly, Michael had given them plenty of time to get everything set up. James knew all the streets and all the different ways to go here car was ready and waiting. Now they just had to get arrested, and get to Jarod.

Today was the day Michael was nerves as the drove to the meeting place. He didn't really like the idea of going back to prison, but he had no choice this was happing. Michael looked around as they pulled into the parking garage. He smiled a little there heading in the back round were the police…. _They all already here good_ thought Michael.

Michael and James got out of the car to wait. Michael leaned against the car felling the gun against his back. Michael had never really liked guns but Lincoln had should him how to use them when they were younger. Telling him _(Guns are not the problem people are and knowing how to use one could safe your life)._ Michael smiled, because Linc was right and in the past 4 years Michael had gotten use to them and they had saved hi life a time or two.

After getting out of the car James started pacing back and fourth in the parking garage. Looking at his watch and then up at Michael, and then back to his watch. He was nerves the man how said he had been trained by the CIA was getting scared. "How are you so calm? were about to go to prison" Said James.

Michael chuckled at him. "yeah, you do remember this isn't my first time going to prison or waiting to be arrested to go to prison for that matter" Said Michael. James seamed to get more nerves as time went on. "you need to calm down! your rap sheet says you've done this before so chill out" said Michael.

"I will as soon as those dealers get here, I just hate waiting around." Said James putting his hands in his pocket

"Well you better get use to it because that's all we do in prison, that and try to stay alive" said Michael. Just as a car pulled in to the garage. "Hear we go" said Michael talking a big deep breath looking back to James. Who had surprisingly calmed down.

The dealers stepped out of the car "You Aroon and James" asked the leader?

"That depends who are you" Asked Michael(Aroon)? Crossing his arms and walking a little way to close the gap.

"I'm the guy you called, got what your looking for in the back come take a look" said the leader.

Michael started walking over as did James right behind him. They need to have a gun in their hand when the police should up.

Michael picked up a hand gun as did James. "How much" asked Michael?

"seeing as how I don't you how about we make it two thousand even" said the leader.

"Sounds good to me" said Michael as he pulled out the money and handed it to the leader.

That's when all hell broke loss as cop pored into the parking garage, and all guns were pointed at them. Yelling at them "Drop the guns and put your hands up and get down on the ground" said the police.

Michael looked around thinking to himself _they have cover the place really good I only see 2 points I would try to get out._ Michael and James drop their guns and put there hands up. The leader and his men did the same thing. They were all on the ground as the police moved in.

Michael felt a gun pointed at his back as they searched him pulling the gun out from his waist band. Then his hands were pulled behind his back and he could fell the cold metal cuffs being placed on his wrist. A familiar feeling that he hated. Then he was pulled up off the ground and put in a van with James. Michael looked over thought the back window as the gun dealer and his men were getting their cuffs taken off, that's when Michael saw the leader move his jack and around his neck was a badge _they were undercover cops,_ thought Michael _good that means no leader in prison gunning after them for getting them busted. So far so good._

"So what no Aroon(Michael)" asked James? Michael looked back to James "Well not 100% sure. Each country had different protocols to fall. We could be heading to the jail or go to the prison. When I was in the Chigo I went to the jail first when I was in Panama I went to the prison first. Then when my wife was arrested she went to a prison/jail it was both so 50/50 chance" said Michael.

James looked at Michael "that really didn't help but thanks I guess" said James.

"Look don't stress about it. Just stay calm, will know when we get there, ok" said Michael.

"Ok, but I hate just siting here" said James laying his head back and closing his eyes. "Yeah I know" said Michael. As the van started and they were on there way.

When the van stop James seat up straight "were here Aroon (Michael)" said James. "Yes I know James, calm down were ok" said Aroon (Michael).

"So now what" ask James? "James I have been to many different prisons and been in many transport vans and each one is different. So I don't know what is going on or what is going to happen just sit back and wait and see. And stop asking so many questions your going to get us killed." Said Aroon (Michael).

James sat back and looked out the window watching the police walk about. Then they started walking toward the van "There coming" said James. "Then here we go" said Aroon(Michael).

The police pulled them out of the van and pushed them toward a door Michael looked around and thought _we at the prison good we don't have to wait around for a trial, we can get started right away._

Once inside Michael and James were pushed down in some chairs. "what are your name" said the guard?

"Aroon Sawle" said Aroon (Michael). "I'm James Tomes" said James. Michael looked over to James thinking _could he have picked an more American sounding name._ "Ok this way" said the guard as two more pulled them up pushing them down the hallway.

Michael heard the familiar sound of inmates yelling and talking in the cell block. They walked all the way to the back right to the cell Michael needed to be in. the guard stopped them and unlocked the cell then turned and unlocked the cuffs. Then shoved Michael and James in the cell.

That's when a man laying on the cote turned over to see them. "Jared its James are you ok" asked James? Jared got up "James what the hell are you doing here" asked Jared? As he hugs James. "Were here to get you out buddy were here to save you" said James.

"shh, keep it down" said Aroon (Michael). As he looked out the cell getting a sickening feeling being in a cell again.

"Who's this" asked Jared. "I'm Aroon" said Aroon (Michael). "He's the guy that's going to get you out of here" whispered James. Putting his hand on Aroon's (Michael's) shoulder. "If we stick to the plan" said Aroon (Michael) looking at both of them.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Hay everyone sorry it's been a couple of days. I just started a new job and have been working late all this week, so my updates might be spaced out a little more. Also I had gust comment on my spelling and I am sorry for that. I do double check and even triple cheek my spelling. I even type words into Google, but I am dyslexic and I still miss a lot of spelling mistakes. So sorry for that, but I love writing so if you can just bear with me, I will still continue to write. Thank you**

Chapter 8 Part 1 Sara

Sara and Lincoln were setting in an office waiting to be seen. "Are you sure your ok with that quote" asked Sara. "Yes for the hundredth time it's perfect" said Lincoln. "ok" said Sara looking down and rubbing her hands together.

Lincoln looked down at Sara and smiled "You know Michael use to do that with his hands too when he was nervous, you two are a lot alike" said Lincoln. Sara looked up at him and saw he smiling and she smiled back at him.

"Mrs. Scofield" said a man. Sara looked up "Yes" said Sara. "Right this way" said the man as lead them down a hall way and out the back door. There stood another man. "Good day Mrs. Scofield and Mr. Burrows" said the man. "Hello Diego" said Sara. "right this way… we will have it put in place once you give the ok on it…... and here it is" said Diego.

Sara held her breath as she looked at the headstone they had gotten for Michael. It was perfect Sara started to cry. Lincoln pulled her into a side hug "Be the change you want to see in the world, the quote really is perfect" said Lincoln. "Yeah he said it to me on our very first conversation, that is when I knew he was different then all the other guys" said Sara smiling up at Lincoln.

"Everything is the way you wanted it" asked Diego? "Yes its perfect" said Sara. "yes Diego thank you" said Lincoln. "ok I will have my men put it up today" said Diego. "Thank you" said Sara.

Sara and Lincoln drove back the Mia's house "L.J said he wants to go to the cemetery when he gets off work, would you like to go as well" asked Lincoln? "Yeah that will be good." Said Sara.

As soon as Lincoln stopped the car Sara jumped out and ran into the house with Lincoln calling after her. Sara ran to the bathroom he morning sickness had gotten worse since Michael died. There was a knock on the door "Sara, can I come in" asked Lincoln? "Yeah" said Sara moving over to the sink rinsing her mouth out.

"You ok" asked Lincoln? "Yeah Linc, just morning sickness" said Sara. "you didn't have it back in the stats… I think you should make a doctor appointment." Said Lincoln. "its normal Linc" said Sara. "I know, but just to make sure everything is good with the baby" said Lincoln. "I was going to make some calls, I looked up a couple doctor's I might like" said Sara turning a round to look at Lincoln. Who looked scared and sad "Hay Linc its ok, this is a normal" said Sara.

Lincoln looked up to Sara "I know, I'm just scared, the baby is the only thing we have of Michael. I just want to make sure everything is ok" said Lincoln.

Sara hug Lincoln thinking to herself _I should have told him about the doctor's sooner, he's right the baby is all we all have left of Michael. He is really scared something will happen and who could blame him with all that had happened he had come to expect the worse._

"Lincoln I'll make a doctor's appointment and I'll go and get cheeked out… ok" said Sara. "Thank you" said Lincoln.

That evening after dinner Lincoln, Sara and L.J drove to to the cemetery. Sara walked between Lincoln and L.J when she saw the head stone. Sara held her breath and grabbed her stomach. Linc put his arm around her "You ok" asked Lincoln? Sara just shook her head yes and started to cry. L.J grabbed Sara's hand.

"Seeing it here makes it that much more real, he's…. he's…. really gone" said Sara as her knees buckled Lincoln caught her. "Hay I got ya" said Lincoln. Guiding Sara to the ground and setting down beside her L.J also sat down beside her, he was crying as well.

Sara looked over and hug L.J and then wiped her eyes "You know your Uncle talked about you all the time back in Los Angles said he was so proud of you" said Sara.

"Really" said L.J. "Yeah really all the time he loved being you Uncle said it was one of the best days of his life becoming your Uncle. Said you were a great kid and so smart to" said Sara. L.J smiled.

Yeah thank God he got his moms brains and my good looks" said Lincoln. Sara and L.J both laugh and looked at Lincoln.

"Well Linc Michael all way said you are a lot smarter then you let on." Said Sara. Lincoln chuckled "Yeah he said that a lot to me over the years said I had the smarts just think he said that to make me fell better we all know he was the smart one" Said Lincoln.

"No Linc Michael was not just trying to make you fell better. He was trying to tell you that you have a lot of street smarts, more them him" said Sara

"Yeah dad you know Uncle Mike he always saw the good in people" said L.J.

"Yeah he did, got us in some trouble sometimes. Always picking up strays" said Lincoln.

They all laughed. Then Lincoln turned to Sara "You know Sara, Michael talked about you all the time too. When we first escaped Fox River he talked about how much he regretted what he did too you and how he should have done it differently. The way he talked about you that's when I knew that you were different, that's when I knew that Michael loved you" said Lincoln.

Sara hugged Lincoln "Lincoln I never blamed Michael or You for what happened he loved you too. You're his brother he was trying to save you I always under stood that he did what he did because he had too" said Sara.

The three of them stayed there for a while then Sara started to get up. Lincoln and L.J gave her their hands as they got up as well. Sara walked over to the headstone kissed her hand and put it on top of the headstone. As a tear slid down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter 8 Part 2 Sara

A couple days later Sara and Lincoln were driving to the doctors. Sara had found a Doctor that spoke English, and even though she was working on her Spanish it was still nice to have a Doctor that she could understand all the time.

Setting in the Doctors office "You really didn't have to come Linc, its just a cheek up" said Sara. Lincoln was pacing the waiting room. "I want to be here, and I'm going to be here for everything for you and the baby" said Lincoln.

"Sara Scofield" said a nurse. "yes" said Sara standing up. "Right this way Mrs. Scofield" said the Nurse. Sara and Lincoln flowed the nurse down the hall. "Lincoln wait here" said Sara.

Lincoln waited outside the door until Sara told him to come in. "You ok" asked Lincoln? "Yeah" said Sara. There was a knock on the door. "good morning Mrs. Scofield, good morning Mr. Scofield. I'm Doctor Amy" "I'm not her husband" "He's not my husband" said Lincoln and Sara at the same time "Oh sorry…he's" asked Doctor Amy. Sara and Lincoln looked at each other. "I'm her brother-in-law" said Lincoln.

"Oh ok will your husband be joining us soon" asked Doctor Amy. Sara dropped her head and looked at the floor. "No he um… died just before we moved here" said Sara.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said Doctor Amy. "it's ok you didn't know" said Sara. "Ok how far along are you" asked Doctor Amy? "About 11weeks" said Sara. "ok any morning sickness" asked Doctor Amy? "Yes" said Lincoln Sara looked at him "what you have and it has gotten worse" said Lincoln. Sara smiled at him then looked back at Amy "yes" said Sara. "that's normal to have and it is also normal for it to come and go" said Doctor Amy.

"See I told you Linc everything is normal" said Sara smiling up at Lincoln. "Yeah, Yeah, smarty pants you still needed to get checked out you haven't been to a Doctor since we got here." Said Lincoln. "Your brother-in-law is right you still needed to be seen" said Doctor Amy. "Yeah I know but doctors make the worst patients right" said Sara.

"You're a doctor" asked Doctor Amy? "Yes a… family Doctor" said Sara. "Oh yeah, we do make bad patients" said Doctor Amy smiling at Sara.

"So anything else bothering you, beside the morning sickness" asked Doctor Amy?

"Yes my husband had a hamartoma brain tumor as did his mother and I am worried about my baby" said Sara. Doctor Amy looked down then back up "Sara there is no way to test for a brain tumor not until the baby is born" said Doctor Amy. "I know I just want you to know it is one of my worries and after the baby I born I want a CT scan" said Sara. Doctor Amy nodded her head "Not right after birth but a couple of days later yes I will get a scan" said Doctor Amy.

"Ok now how about we take a look and see how your little one is doing" Said Doctor Amy. Sara laid back on the table. Doctor Amy turn the light off and the ultrasound machine on. Sara pulled her shirt up. "This is a little cold" said Doctor Amy as she squeeze the gel on to Sara's stomach, then started to move the wand over her stomach.

Sara grabbed Lincoln's hand and held her breath. Lincoln gave Sara's hand a light squeeze and looked at the ultrasound machine. Then Doctor Amy stopped and there it was a baby.

Lincoln thought to him self _There it is there's Michaels child the only thing we have left._

Sara started to cry thinking to her self _Oh my God there it is, there is our child, Michael I wish you could be here to see our baby._ Sara looked over to Lincoln who was crying as well.

"There your baby, ok you see here is the head" said Doctor Amy pointing to the screen "and here is a hand and a foot". Doctor Amy captured some pictures and then looked down to Sara who was crying. "Your baby looks good everything looks normal. I'm going to print some pictures out and I will be right back with you ok" said Doctor Amy.

Sara cleared her throat "Thank you" said Sara. Lincoln grabbed Sara and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sara you are keeping a piece of Michael alive, he will still be with us because of your child." Said Lincoln

Sara hugged Lincoln back and then pulled back and looked at Lincoln "You know he told me that in the prison when I told him I would not leave unless he was coming with me. He said but I am coming with you and he touched my stomach. I knew what he was saying that I had the baby, but until I saw our child up there on the screen I didn't fully get it. But now I do and Michael will all ways be with us." Said Sara


End file.
